Say Goodbye
by BonesBird
Summary: Morgan comforts Garcia after they discover JJ is leaving. KLEENEX WARNING. Oneshot. Dedicated to wordofwyrd for her birthday


**Title: Say Goodbye  
****Summary: Morgan comforts Garcia after they discover JJ is leaving. KLEENEX WARNING  
****Lyrics: Say Goodbye - S Club**

**This fic (and song) wouldn't leave me alone after I watched "JJ". Dedicated to Nath as her belated birthday fic. I apologise for any mistakes, but I am crying my eyes out, and I know that anyone I sent it too would be the same. Please review this one. I'm freaking out about it a little.**

**Thanks to everyone who prayed for baby Eddie. He's still improving.**

_**

* * *

Nothing lasts forever though we want it too  
**__**The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you**_

"She's gonna be gone, Derek" she wailed as he walked into her office. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He needed the support she could offer him as much as she would need his support. This was the worst situation he had ever been in, and he couldn't imagine it getting much worse. JJ was like his little sister. He would do anything to protect her. But he couldn't protect her from this decision. All he could do was support the most important girl in his life through pain that would be even worse for her.

He'd been in the BAU when JJ, Reid and Garcia had all started. He remembered how each of them had integrated themselves into the unit. JJ's confidence and skill at dealing with other departments and the media allowed the profilers to do their real jobs. The jobs they'd spent time on perfecting. JJ didn't need to waste time on perfecting her role. From the very beginning she was the best. He felt Garcia sniff and move herself closer into his arms.

He had no doubts what would happen now. The team would carry on, try to fight on without one of their bright spots. He wasn't sure how Hotch, or Reid, would cope with the delicate balance of their team being shifted. They were both comfortable with the arrangement as it was, and he knew that the change couldn't help so much. He didn't want to think how Emily and Pen were feeling. Losing their best friend to another job.

"Baby girl, you'll still see her all the time" he tried to soothe her. She clutched at the back of his shirt, sobbing harder. He saw Prentiss and Reid stood outside the door, he waved them away, trying to keep Pen's attention on him. He didn't want her sliding down a slippery slope that would lead to her deciding to transfer out of the team as well.

"It's not going to be the same, Derek" she wailed as he finally locked her office, slowly guiding her through the building. He could see agents looking at the two of them, Garcia's sobs resounding through the corridors they walked along. He wasn't going to make her stop. She was clearly distraught. He saw Kevin coming up ahead, and hoped he'd understand that she didn't need or want a boyfriend right now, she needed her best friend who had lost something too.

"I don't know what I can say to convince you this will all be OK" He told her. Helping her into the passenger side of his car. "But I know that you and JJ will not stop loving each other just because you're no longer working in the same team. You'll see each other all the time. You know when we're on a case she's gonna depend on you to tell her we're all alright" he climbed in the driver side, leaning over and gently tapping her nose, forcing her to look up through her sobs and see him.

"Derek who is going to keep me light when even I'm fading" she asked, clutching at the tissues he handed to her. He could see that he'd be holding her well into the night. He wanted to prove to her that not everyone would eventually leave her. She needed to know he would never break his promises to her, no matter what was happening around them.

"I take on that responsibility baby girl" He told her. Punctuating his point by entangling his fingers with hers. "Every time I see you, you'll know that you're loved by me, Penelope, and every word I say to you will be the truth. There is no way I could ever lie to you" he heard her sob again. He drove to his place, and helped her into his house.

"There is only one thing that could make this better hot stuff" she said through the tears that were still pouring down her cheeks, he could feel his own eyes welling up as well. Knowing JJ had been forced out, and seeing his girl in so much pain, made him angry at the brass, at all the executives that had had a say in this decision.

"Yeah baby girl, what might that be?" He asked, and finally saw a small smile coming from the corner of her mouth. The first smile through all the tears of sadness, regret and anger that were cascading down her cheeks. He wiped a few tear tracks away as he pulled her close to him on the sofa. Laying his head against hers.

"Promise me you'll never leave" she whispered as her voice broke. Her tears still falling thick and fast. He felt his own begin to fall as he looked into her eyes. Knowing that this decision would affect the rest of their eyes. He simply nodded at her. Then leaned forward and kissed her. Offering all the comfort and promise he could. Hoping they would make this through in one piece, and that their family wouldn't fall apart. That they would adjust. Because JJ was irreplaceable. In her ability, her confidence and her place in the team. JJ was always in their family. Present or not. He would remind Penelope of this as often as he could for the rest of his life.

_**Though it's the hardest thing to say  
**__**I'll miss your love in every day  
**__**So say goodbye  
**__**But don't you cry  
**__**Because a true love never dies**_


End file.
